


Im sorry? John?

by Fangirllock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Texting, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllock/pseuds/Fangirllock
Summary: After pissing off John once again,Sherlock finally feels guilty .Not knowing how to apologize so he decided to consult three of the people that he knows. (Involves texting)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I do apologize for the shitty story. This idea decided to pop into my head one day. It's my very first time writing a fanfic so please go easy on me ;-; and enjoy :D
> 
> Hugely inspired by John's blog post "Diamonds are forever". Do check it out :)
> 
> Update: Thank you all for the Kudos. You all are amazing :D

Before John could unlock the door to 221B, he was startled by an explosion coming from the inside. John began to panic as he rushed up the stairs to be hit with a strong smell of alcohol. He found Sherlock slumped in his chair with an disinterest face and his body was covered in foam. It didn’t take long for John to register in his brain that Sherlock had blew up his beer cans.  
  
“Bored!” Sherlock shouted before John could even speak.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing Sherlock?!” John shouted angrily.  
  
“I was bored John because you left me alone by myself for too long while you hang out with your friends so I decided to amuse myself by blowing up your beer cans.” Sherlock said impassively while removing his safety goggles.  
  
“Sherlock! I needed those cans for tonight. I was supposed to gather at Mike’s place for drinks. I specifically told you not to touch the cans few days ago!”  
  
Sherlock could read the John was hurt and getting enraged but before Sherlock could talk back, John rudely cut him off by saying;  
  
 “I don’t know how people can deal with you sometimes.”  he said before storming off upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back down unaffected by his flatmate’s comment but something  inside him didn’t feel right. He shook the thoughts away and gave a loud sigh as Mrs. Hudson steps into the room looking unsurprised.  
  
“Oh Sherlock, look at the mess you made.” she says while shaking head. “You should really apologize to John, he seems very upset at what you did.”  
  
“Go away Mrs. Hudson.” said Sherlock with annoyance in his voice.  
  
And that’s when Sherlock felt it. No matter how much Sherlock Holmes hates emotions he couldn’t deny that he felt responsible.

As the sun sets in London, John put on his warm coat and left 221B in a dash without speaking to or acknowledging Sherlock. He bid Mrs. Hudson goodbye and walked out of the flat. At the meantime, Sherlock was staring out of the window; watching as John enter a cab and drove off.

 He wanted to apologized but he isn’t “Sherlock I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault Holmes” He actually didn’t have a clue how.  
  
He was pacing back and forth the flat when suddenly an idea popped out of his head. He decided to text someone who was sociable and lovely and that person he chosen was Molly.

  
(10:32 P.M.)  
_Hello Molly. Am I bothering you at this hour?_  
  
(10:33 P.M)  
**_Hi Sherlock! No you’re not. I’m just finishing up some work at Barts. What’s up? :)_**  
  
(10:33 P.M.)  
_I’m in desperate need of your help. How do you apologize to someone?_  
  
(10:33 P.M.)  
**_And is that someone John…..?_**  
  
(10.34 P.M.)  
_Yes…_  
  
(10:34 P.M.)  
**Oh no, what did you do this time. Wait, don’t tell me. I think I have a pretty good idea what happened. Anyways, is he mad? _:/_**  
  
(10:34 P.M.)  
_Yes…_  
  
(10:35 P.M.)  
_Oh no, that doesn’t sound good. Well, I don’t think sorry is going to ease his anger. Maybe you could get him something he likes. Like.… a jumper?_

(10:35 P.M.)  
_A jumper? Really Molly? Well, I’ve expected you to give me an idea so boring._  
  
(10:35 P.M.)  
**_Well, you’re right. It’s kind of boring. I know! Get him a jumper with cats on it! :D_**  
  
(10:36 P.M.)  
_Cats?!_  
  
(10:36 P.M)  
**_Kittens to be exact! Everyone loves kittens! :3_**  
  
(10:36 P.M)  
_Alright, thank you for your input Molly._  
  
Sherlock locked his phone and gave a loud sigh. That didn’t help much at all. He decided to scroll through his contacts until he decided to text Lestrade.  
  
(10:40 P.M.)  
_Lestrade?_  
  
(10:41 P.M.)  
Hey, mate what’s up? I got bad news for you if you’re bored and looking for a juicy murder cause I don’t have any right now. I’m about to catch a movie.  
  
(10:41 P.M.)  
_I’m not looking for murder, I’m looking on how to apologize._  
  
(10:41 P.M.)

Apologize? Apologize to who? Oh wait, is it John?  


(10:42 P.M.)  
_Yes…._  
  
(10:42 P.M)  
What did you do this time?  
  
(10:42 P.M)  
_I destroyed his cans of beer._  
  
(10:43 P.M)  
So you need my help because you destroyed his cans of beer? Shit, the movie is about to start. Just get him double the amount of cans you destroyed. Good luck and bye!  
  
  
Sherlock exhaled in frustration once again and decided that asking for advise isn’t helping or working. He decided to brainstorm when suddenly a message lit up his phone.  
  
(10:44 P.M.)  
_Hello brother dear, how are you this evening?_  
  
(10:44 P.M.)  
_What do you want now, Mycroft?_  
  
(10:45 P.M.)  
_Oh I don’t want anything from you. I just wanted to check up on my little brother._  
  
(10:45 P.M.)  
_I’m not a child anymore Mycroft. I don’t need a nanny._  
  
Sherlock looked up from his phone and paused for a while. He contemplated if he should ask his annoying brother for help. As much he despise it, he went with the idea.  
  
(10:46 P.M.)  
_Mycroft, I need help._  
  
(10:47 P.M.)  
_I thought someone didn’t need a nanny._  
  
(10:47 P.M.)  
_Shut up. This is important._  
  
(10:48 P.M.)  
_What does the great Sherlock Holmes need help with now?_  
  
(10:48 P.M.)  
_How do you apologize to someone?_

(10:48 P.M.)  
_My brother? Apologize? Christmas must be early this year. It’s simple Sherlock, just run up to them and give them a hug and tell you’re sorry. Crying is a bonus too._  
  
(10:49 P.M.)  
_Sarcasm isn’t for you brother dear. Go back to eating. It’s the only thing you’re good at. Oh and by the way, how’s the diet?_  
  
Sherlock couldn’t help but to snicker like a child. It’s was so much fun teasing his older brother. Finally, an idea pop into his head with ease. He had got this all figured out.  
  
~  
  
The very next morning, John woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and got ready to go downstairs to make coffee and have his breakfast. He barely could keep eyes open as the consequence of having very late night out with Stamford.  
  
His sleep inertia caused him to unexpectedly tripped on something on the bottom of the stairs resulting him to tumble, jolting him awake.  
  
John rubbed his foot in pain and turn to the object that had cause him to fall. It was two packs of beers.  
  
“John! Are you alright?” cried Sherlock as he ran to John whilst lifting him up.  
  
“Sherlock, where did those come from and why is it below the steps?”  
  
John became more puzzled when he noticed a soft jumper with a printed kitten on it laying on the kitchen table with a plate of breakfast sitting next to it.  
  
“Sherlock, did you do this for me?”  
  
Sherlock could not respond. All he could do was cup his hands while looking down on the ground.  
  
“Sherlock…” John spoke with a much gentler tone realizing what Sherlock was trying to do.  
  
“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet. I barely made coffee. Now the surprise is ruined.” Sherlock whispered under his breath still unable face John.  
  
“Is this about last night? Oh, Sherlock you didn’t have to do all this. All you needed to do was apologize. I forgive you either way.”  
  
As John finishes his sentence, he pulled him into a warm and loving embrace. Sherlock happily returned the favor.  
  
After what seemed like forever,Sherlock at last broke the silence.  
  
“So that means you don’t want your presents? If that’s so can I blow it up?”  
  
“Nope. Absolutely not.”


End file.
